


DM(7)

by rasielb



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasielb/pseuds/rasielb
Summary: Drama and Music第七章的车。





	

“你是在装死吗，嗯？”

迪达拉路过休息室的时候目光避无可避看见了躺在布艺沙发上的飞段，银色的短发太显眼了，其实他就是明知故问，正好转移一下注意力，角都和蝎两个人十月假期回家去了，留着他和飞段独守空闺，学校没人迪达拉自然乐得清闲浪迹图书馆和音乐室之间，只是一个人住宿舍很无聊诶，也不知道之前独处的时候蝎是怎么熬过来的。

“别烦我，你很无聊吗。”飞段把脸蒙在沙发里说出来的话都闷闷的，今早上迪达拉有意无意向他透露出蝎要回来的消息，结果问了问角都得到了后天的火车票比较便宜所以暂时不回来。

爱呢。正义呢。还有你迪达拉，快滚。

蝎真的回到宿舍的时候天都黑了，他在列车上吃了点面包什么的，一路上光顾着研究怎么成功的把角色代入了也没怎么感觉到饿，推开门见到在桌子边上啃饼干的迪达拉才意识到家里还住了个生活白痴，哦。虽然迪达拉没说饿但是眼神明显透露出一种可怜巴巴的意味，这个点了学校食堂估计是没东西吃，蝎只能放下行李安慰着说明天再带他出去。

迪达拉没说什么就去洗澡了，蝎坐在沙发边上深思，一直到人洗完澡出来还保持着那个姿势，支着下巴一动不动直视桌面上的屏幕黑暗的电脑，迪达拉整个是跳上沙发的，浴巾卷起一段大腿露得更多，这回只穿了件外套，松松散散扣上几颗扣子，水珠仍挂在发梢和脖颈，长发向一侧捋过半遮半掩着所刚下的部位，变凉的水滑下去的时候鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了，已经确定关系之后迪达拉在宿舍——或者说他们的家里，尽管角都一直说这是学校财产——穿着愈发随意仿佛要给是要去当模特，蝎对此表示也很困扰，他又不是性冷淡，简直不知道该怎么说好。他私下里也和鬼鲛角都提过这事儿，当然是瞒着迪达拉，然而这两位的对象一个是穿着太暴露一个是裹得严严实实，鬼鲛表示对此没什么经验，角都难得将注意力从前上挪开，说了一句不要怂就是干，好吧算我什么都没问。

这到底是什么同事。蝎开始怀疑人生，迪达拉动了一下趴在他腿上，湿凉气透过衣服传上皮肤蝎下意识抖了抖，结果正好给人抓到机会嚷着旦那你冷吗我也冷一边紧抱上来。其实我还是挺想不要怂就是干的，美人在怀的时候总会有点什么冲动，只是迪达拉是半分勾引的意思仅单纯的想要撒娇，蝎头一回有了想要问候他以前生理老师的冲动，就不能学学鼬，镇定自若的能讲完一大串性知识。

“迪达拉...”他开口的时候庆幸声音听上去还算正常，对方埋在他胸口身量压得挺低，蝎脸贴着湿头发，讲话嗓子都凉快了，迪达拉应了一声，“你去听过鼬的课吗。”

“没有啊。”迪达拉肯定是一脸莫名其妙，哦我都是在说什么啊，蝎决定直接动手，多说无益要是迪达拉知道这些应该也是会给出回答的，于是他扯开些人和人身上自己的外套，指尖顺着挂水的锁骨划过轻快移动，迪达拉眼神变了些，他挪了一下位置但没直接逃开，随手拢了把头发笑起来，语气是那种松了口气的感觉，“我还以为旦那你出去一趟怎么了怪怪的。”

“原来就是要做这个啊。”

原来就是要做这个啊。

原来就是要做这个啊。

这下浑身都抖了的蝎按住迪达拉接吻，从沙发上滚到地毯上，这是该有的反应吗，他不知道，蝎没和迪达拉这个年纪的人上过床，或者说这个年龄段的人都没有接触过多少，但迪达拉看上去还算镇定，饼干的巧克力味泛滥成灾，蝎好像还吞了点碎屑下去，但是都不重要了，他像是做梦一样闻到了奶油蘑菇汤的味道，一定是噩梦，裹在一颗糖外头的噩梦，这样想着咬了咬对方的唇，看迪达拉吃痛的表情。果然是糖不是梦哦，想象力丰富的戏剧老师突然很高兴，面上不露痕迹地舔过刚被摧残的地方，有一种不真切的甜，以前积累的孤独好似并发症倒灌进胸腔，抚过对方腰腹的手带起一串轻颤，那触感好极了，尽管不太爱运动但为了艺术的形象会督促自己到强迫症地步的习惯让迪达拉的身材仍旧保持在一种不胖不瘦的程度上，摸起来对应的也是适中合手的硬度，洗完澡后微凉的皮肤逐渐恢复温度沿路反上升，身下人大约有脸红，反正他不红蝎也要脸红了，堪堪断了唇齿相交的行为迪达拉吞吐半晌说要不还是去床上。

不是很清楚吗。蝎猛地觉得有些好笑，眼睫就轻柔地跟着弯了起来，所以迪达拉才会觉得蝎是个温柔的人，尽管平常完全看不出来。

“旦那你早说啊…”

他们在床上扭成一团的时候迪达拉说了一句，蝎顿时有一种被歧视的感觉，但迪达拉舔上来了，浴巾挂在床边要掉不掉，空门大开腿有一下没一下的蹭着床单，嘟囔着要蝎脱衣服，被子都被踢了下去，抱住枕头对人的肩膀又亲又咬的，搞得像蝎才是被动的那个，可真尴尬。

“你别动。”蝎挑起眉，还是摆出一副生了气的样子，迪达拉就乖了，三两下扯掉衣服之后蝎又压了上去，肉贴肉地磨蹭，迪达拉故意像是故意的在挑火，然而蝎比较愿意相信自己的恋人纯洁如纸，一手扣着人腰一手绕过去摸禁地，才发现该拿的东西没拿上，说起来宿舍里根本没那几个玩意，失策，可迪达拉看着他，标志性的骑虎难下，蝎只能卡住对方下巴伸进手指去翻搅，要完，模糊不清的唔咽声简直比烈酒还要容易让人上头，随便摸了个糊状的东西开了盖子也没注意量往手上挤些沾到指尖，温吞的磨蹭两下就塞了手指进去，年纪要更大的蝎在这方面上的经验比迪达拉也没多多少，无非是些大众的知识，没一会折腾的两个人都不太耐烦。

迪达拉动了动身体，后面塞了些不属于自己的东西总是舒服不了的，但是那是蝎，喜欢了好久的人，光是想想都有种要甜化了的感觉，于是他有点心急的催促道，换来了人终于不再畏首畏尾的动作，开拓之后的甬道柔软乃至渴求，蝎送入的并不快，还是不想要迪达拉因为这种事情受伤，上身贴的太紧，背后被人抓着，还好明天不用上课，蝎这种时候想得东西仍旧不太对头但动作亲密无间，轻缓吻过迪达拉脸颊到脖颈，仿佛要糅进体内般的温柔，抽送的时候会唱歌的嗓音一样婉转，只是叫出了截然不同的声响。

被子都湿了，有头发上的水有汗，自然也有不可明说的白色液体，迪达拉缠着蝎喘气，累得话都不是很想说，一个劲的笑，把蝎从明天怎么收拾的梦里拉出来，勾勾搭搭去洗第二遍澡，趴在对方背上反复碎碎念，讲了一大堆有的没的，最后自顾自下定义，说我喜欢你，可喜欢你了。

“哦，我也喜欢你。”


End file.
